The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Torenia plant of the Scrophulariaceae family, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Dantohoneymon’.
The new cultivar was originated in a planned mutant selection and monitoring program in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva Israel. ‘Dantohoneymon’ was discovered and selected by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, in November of 2002 as an induced shoot mutation on a single flowering plant of the Torenia cultivar designated ‘TR-1-2212’ (unpatented), grown in a controlled, cultivated environment in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
‘Dantohoneymon’ is an induced mutant of the cultivar Torenia ‘TR-1-2212’. The mutation arose by radiation, as a side shoot, stabilized by removing the cutting from the mutated sector of the treated plant.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by soft tip cuttings was first performed in November of 2002 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.